


Cravings

by aWorkNprogress



Series: Mine (working title) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cravings, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Hand Jobs, Omega Lexa, Pregnancy, i've been told i write a masculine Clarke please beware, midnight shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: When Lexa gets a craving in the middle of the night, Clarke satisfies.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quick think I was inspired to write.
> 
> Enjoy.

Clarke shivers and tugs her wool coat tighter around her body. The night is chilly, a record 50 degrees for the year so far. Granted it might just be colder to the blonde because she's still dressed in her night clothing, which being sweats and a simple shirt barely constitutes as being clothing to combatant the cold weather.

From the corner of her eye the alpha notices a plump individual hobbling their way over a slight limp in their direction. It would just be her luck to get shanked to death of all nights. When the person finally enters into the dim light given off by the fluorescent overhead lights of the local supermarket store Clarke releases the breath she had been holding, shoulders dropping.

 “Daniel, you scared the shit out me!” Clarke says moving to the side so the plump man, with balding hair, and a large mustache, could get to the door, and fuse with his keys.

Daniel looks at Clarke over his shoulder and chuckles. “You'd think by now, you'd know what my shadow looks like.”

Clarke shrugs, “Everyone looks the same this time of day.”

Daniel makes a sound of agreement then with a click pushes the now unlocked door open, the two of them step though and Clarke finally takes her hands from her pocket, rubbing them to warm them up as Daniel flicks on the lights in the store.

Clarke wastes no time, grabbing a shopping basket and venturing over to the meat section of the store throwing a “I'll make this quick” over her shoulder as she goes.

**********

Clarke stifles a yawn as she looks over the variety of pre-pulled pork options. Lexa preferred the Jack Daniels one, because of the sauce it came with, but she wasn't sure if the omega would enjoy it with this dish she had in mind.

Settling on a decision Clarke adds the Jack Daniels to her basket, and then as a second thought picks up two more packs and adds them to her basket as well, better to be over-prepared than fumbling to figure something out.

The sounds of Clarkes house shoes shuffling across the floor is the only sound inside the store and serves to only remind the alpha of the lateness of the day. Pulling out a tub of vanilla ice cream Clarke adds that as well to the basket, and then a small tub of cotton candy for herself as well, and then heads back up towards the front.

“Thanks again for doing this for me, Dan.”

Clarke says, as the plump man rings up her items.

Daniel hums and shrugs his shoulders, “You and Lexa are loyal customers, practically family.” He bags the items and Clarke hands over the little cash she has in her wallet, she'll have to remember to stop by the bank tomorrow as well,  “Plus I remember what it's like being a young mated alpha, with one on the way.”

Clarke nods, and together they leave the store. Clarke waits respectfully until the plump alpha has locked up the store again before wishing him well.

“Tell Lexa I said goodnight.”

“Will do Dan, don't go scaring anymore people on the streets on your way home.” Clarke jokes.

The older alpha chuckles and with a pat to the blonde's shoulder walks off back the way he came earlier.

*********

Entering their apartment is a god send to Clarke for once, as the warm air rushes to greet her. Lexa as it turns out can't seem to stand the temperature being anywhere below a solid 78, and Clarke wanting to please the omega and bring the least amount of stress possible has given into the fact that being at home means that she'll sweat through her shirts, maybe even two in one day.

As quick and quiet as possible the blonde alpha preheats the oven, and stashes the ice cream in the freezer with the rest of the different flavors Clarke has collected for Lexa within the last few months.

She snacks on her own ice cream, watching tv on low until the ovens ready and throws the pulled pork in. The alpha throws her now empty ice cream container into the trash as she makes her way up the stairs, taking the stairs slowly in the dark.

Entering their bedroom Clarke smiles, soft and exhausted at the sight of a sleeping Lexa, belly well rounded at this stage, snuggled up under their covers, and arms wrapped around Clarke's pillow. Sitting on the side of the bed Clarke begins to run her fingers through the brunette's hair, softly growling to awaken the sleeping omega.

 “Clarke?” Lexa whispers, voice groggy. The omega turns into Clarke's hand seeking the alpha's warmth and scent. “When did you get back?”

Clarke moves to lay down and Lexa gives the alpha her space before returning to curl into Clarke's side, head rested on the alpha's ample chest.

“Not too long ago, Dan say's hey.” Clarke says softly, returning to threading her fingers through the omega's hair.

Lexa let's her eyes give back into the weight of sleep, a small growl of her own emitting from her throat at the soothing rhythm of the alpha's fingers, matching the pace with her own hand stroking the blonde's stomach

“Did he have what I asked for?” ask Lexa.

Clarke makes a sound of approval, tucking her other arm behind her head as she closes her eyes for just a second, just to rest them.

Clarke is on the cusp of sleep when the hand on her stomach trails further down over the alpha’s groin but continues its soothing rhythm. Clarke groans deep in her throat, hips twitching at the sudden contact before tilting upwards into the pressure.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers, “Can I...Is it alright if I..” Lexa trails of, hand teasing at the band of Clarke's briefs.

Clarke groans, tilting her hips again into the hand, hoping to push it past the elastic. When Lexa's hand finally breeches past the edge of her briefs, Clarke releases a weak moan, the fingers in the omega's hair clenching briefly before relaxing.

Lexa raises from Clarke's chest to look at the blonde's features as her hand finally wraps round the blonde's hard length and gently begins to pump. Clarke wets her lips, face frowning in pleasure as she focuses on the movement of Lexa's hand.

“I had dream while you were gone.” Lexa whispers, and she smiles at the quiet whimper that escapes the alpha when she adds a twist of her wrist at the end of each of her movements.  “You were there, under me like this,” Lexa says softly allowing more of her weight to rest on Clarke to remind the blonde of their current position. “And i made you come... you came so hard Clarke, and I wanted to taste you so bad.”

Clarke moans at the brunette's words, her hips now thrusting into Lexa's hand which are now slippery and wet with her pre-come. Turning her head Clarke attempts to muffle another moan into her pillow.

Lexa creates a trail of nips and kisses from the alpha's shoulder to her ear, where she tugs once at Clarke's earlobe before pulling away.

“Can I Clarke...I've been wanting to taste you for a while now.” Lexa whispers into the blonde's ear, speeding up the pace of her hand.

This time Clarke can't stifle the drawn-out moan. The alpha is swollen and throbbing, and she's so close to coming that she’s sure another pump of the omega's hand would probably throw her over the edge.

Lexa squeeze's the throbbing length in her hold, and Clarke's jerking hips stutter. Clarke bites down hard onto her lip to stop the next few moans as she thrusts into Lexa's hand.

“Fuck Lexa.” Clarke whimpers.

 “Please Clarke.” Lexa says and it's enough for the alpha to thrust once more into the brunette hand and tip over the edge, back arching, fingers clenching at the omega's hair as she spills her release all over Lexa's still moving hand. Lexa continues to pump the blonde's length until Clarke has spilled all that she can, and the blonde's length had soften and gone limp in her grasp.

Clarke sags back into the mattress, taking a moment to catch her breath, before groggily cracking her eyes open in time to watch Lexa, green eyes lit up with a gleam, finish licking away the last bits of the alpha's come from her fingers. After she's sure she's licked clean ever drop, Lexa leans down and draws Clarke into a chaste kiss where in the alpha sighs at the taste of herself on Lexa’ lips. Pulling away Lexa pats the sleepy blonde once on the shoulder before rolling away.

 “I'll leave you to sleep.” Lexa says climbing out of bed slowly, cautious of the large bump protruding from her stomach.

Clarke gives a sleepy hum and turns to snuggle deeper into the now cooling spot Lexa had just occupied, the sound of shuffling feet being the last sound she hears as she inhales the lingering lavender scent of the omega and slips away into a pleasant darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those that wanted more smut, it just didn't fit in, lol actually the original plan was for zero smut, but I allowed my fingers to do as they please and so you ended up with a little somethin somethin.
> 
> ....wow it's really interesting to look back on how I started out with deciding to just write scripts and now have this going on, Oh the places you'll go I guess.


End file.
